Seaside Hill Cherries
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi and Bowser Jr. adventure around Seaside Hill for cherries.
1. Chapter 1

**Seaside Hill Cherries**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, I'm a bit slacking. I actually wanted to do a lot more today, but this keyboard is C-R-A-P, so I have to bear with that. That, and I'm studying. So yeah. That's all. So just enjoy this nice one, ladies and gents, and keep in mind that this is one of my shorter one shots.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. ran down the main hill of the tropical, lush Seaside Hill, looking around briefly as the two looked at each other and nodded, running down the hillside. They encountered several red colored mechanical crabs, knocking them away with ease as they punched and kicked. Bowser Jr. spun around a group of five crabs, knocking into them as they were easily destroyed. Waluigi laughed as he folded his arms together.

"Wa ha ha! You're getting better, Junior!" Waluigi commented as he patted Bowser Jr. on the head.

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he pushed Waluigi's right hand off his head. "Daww, you're just being nice. Anyway, we should be going. Those cherries aren't going to stay put for much long."

Waluigi nodded his head in agreement as he kicked away an incoming mechanical crab. "Indeed. Let's go and get those cherries!"

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. high fived each other as they ran westward, heading up the green grassy hill as he pushed the mechanical crabs out of their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. ran upwards as they continued pushing the mechanical crabs out of the way, seeing the bright, red cherries floating everywhere. Looking at each other and nodding, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. parted ways as they went after the cherries, with Waluigi heading northward as Bowser Jr. went southward.

Waluigi slid down the hill as he twirled around, sending the enemy mechanical crabs into the air as he snatched the cherries that were floating next to each other. Waluigi grinned, jumping into the bright sea and swimming towards the next land mass as Waluigi got back onto land, taking out a slingshot and knocking out several mechanical crabs with pellets, snatching the cherries and placing them away in his pockets. Waluigi grinned as he ran up the loop, snatching up the cherries as he came back on the ground. Waluigi then paused, looking up to see several blue colored mechanical crabs hiding behind a large stone statue of himself.

"Heh, at least they caught my good looks," Waluigi commented as he rubbed his chin, being pelted by rocks from the mechanical crabs, who laughed at him while pincing their big mecha pincers.


	3. Chapter 3

Bowser Jr. ricocheted down the grassy hills of Seaside Hill as he snatched in the red, delicious cherries that were in front of him. Curving around the right bend, Bowser Jr. ricocheted into the mechanical crabs, breaking them apart one by one as Bowser Jr. went around a loop, soaring over the cliff as he landed on the other side, going through another loop as he spun to the left and right, knocking away the mechanical crabs as he nabbed the cherries.

Bowser Jr. then popped out of his spiky, green colored shell as he took out his trusty Paintbrush, using it to smack the mechanical crabs like crazy. Bowser Jr. spotted at least fifty more cherries, so he ran around the right bend and then slid down the slippery hill as he grabbed all of the cherries that were floating in front of him. Reaching the sandy shore after a left turn on the slide, Bowser Jr. dusted himself off as he placed away his Paintbrush, his hands on his hips as he observed the peaceful shoreline of Seaside Hill.

"Sure is great around here..." Bowser Jr. admitted to himself as he heard a shout, perking up as he dashed towards the northern direction. "I know that bizarre low pitched scream anywhere! Waluigi, I'm coming, buddy!"

Waluigi was still being pelted by the mechanical crabs, trying to approach the statue of himself as he shielded himself with his arms. The red colored mechanical crabs continued chuckling as they continued chucking, though Waluigi proved to be quite resistant as he got closer. Luckily for Waluigi, Bowser Jr. arrived just in the nick of time, destroying each crab with a homing attack inside his green, spiky shell.

"About time you showed up, Junior," Waluigi stated as he massaged his moustache, placing his hands on his hips. "Took longer than expected. Did you get the cherries?"

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he folded his arms, wagging his right index finger. "Boy, do I! I collected them as far as the beach extended, and I got more than I bargained for!"

Waluigi and Bowser Jr., however, were caught by surprise as they heard ticking. They turned around to the left, to see a ticking bomb shaped like a red colored cherry. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. screamed as they started panicking.


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were both panicking as they ran around in circles, screaming at the top of their lungs as they flung their arms, wondering what to do with the bomb, which was ticking quite fast and was shaped like a cherry. Bowser Jr. then stopped as he slapped himself, then jumping up and slapping Waluigi across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Waluigi!" Bowser Jr. stated as he pumped his fists, pointing at the bomb shortly afterwards, "We're adventurers, darn it! We can handle a stupid bomb!"

Waluigi nodded in agreement as he pumped his right fist, proclaiming, "Yeah! Let's go teach that bomb a lesson!"

Waluigi then ran towards the bomb, grabbing it as Bowser Jr. spun into his spiky green shell, ricocheting into the bomb as the bomb was knocked out of Waluigi's grasp, being sent way across the entirety of Seaside Hill and landing in the middle of the open salty ocean, exploding as several bubbles arose. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both sighed of relief as they looked at each other, laughing it off as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Waluigi suggested as he continued laughing. "We gotta do something, you know..."

Bowser Jr. raised his right index finger, stating profoundly, "Well, we got all these cherries. Let's have a fruity feast!"

And thus, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both headed to the highest point in Seaside Hill, to enjoy a cherry picnic.

**THE END**


End file.
